Cerberus
by UK Renegade
Summary: Three Brothers on their own prepare to face of the insane in the Twisted Metal Tournament for the sake of vengence


My first of what is hopefully going to be many, enjoy.  
  
Car name: Cerberus  
  
Cars' make: a dark green Toyota people carrier, the sides are scratched and the front bumper is a bit mangled.  
  
Vehicle stats: Handling: 5/10 Speed: 6/10 Armour: 6/10 Special move: 8/10  
  
Special move name: Car Buster  
  
Special move information: The sunroof of the car open and one of the three siblings aims a Stinger rocket launcher at the opponents, once he has a target he opens fire.  
  
Driver: The Kelly Brothers  
  
Blackfield Asylum records: None available. NOT A PATIENT  
  
Midway Orphanage Records: Name/s: Michael Kelly, 17 years old, David Kelly, 15 years old, John Kelly, 12 years old. Parents: Mike Kelly (Deceased) Brenda Smith Kelly (Deceased) Status: Unruly, non-communicative, refuse to see councillor, a lost cause. (Note: SUBJECTS HAVE ESCAPED)  
  
Prologue:  
  
V.O. (Male, with an English accent): It's been one year, but it still hurts us deeply.  
  
The camera focuses onto an abandoned two-story house in suburbia, it has various smashed windows and broken roof tiles, there are signs scattered over the front garden with words like "Keep Out" and "Condemned" on them. The camera passes through a hole in the front door as the voice continues.  
  
V.O.: Every waking moment is a reminder that they are gone, and every passing day is another reminder that we haven't avenged them.  
  
The camera moves down through a hole in the floor to the basement, the room is badly lit and has been turned in to a squat/armoury as mattresses, ammunition clips and a box marked "property of U.S. Army" litter the floor, it finally stops in front of three boys. The eldest is servicing a Bren heavy machine gun, the middle brother is busy assembling a rocket launcher, whilst the youngest one just lays on a mattress and stares at the ceiling. The three are wearing T-shirts and camo trousers that are faded, worn and dirty.  
  
Michael: We had been hiding in the basement of our home for months now, mainly to hide from those that want to send us back to the orphanage.  
  
Quick flash of a building that looks almost like Blackfield, minus the barbed wire, guards and surveillance towers.  
  
Michael: But also so that we could wait till the Twisted Metal contest came around again; we had intended to just show up uninvited and compete anyway, but then he turned up.  
  
Shot of Calypso standing in the middle of the basement, much to the surprise of the trio.  
  
Michael: Calypso, the man himself had tracked us down and asked of we were prepared to take part in the Twisted Metal contest.  
  
Camera cuts to the Toyota's interior, Michael is in the driving seat, John is next to him manning the Bren gun attached to the side of the car, David is sat underneath the sunroof with the rocket launcher in his arms. The car starts, bursts the flimsy garage door that is next to the house and tears away from the house.  
  
Michael: What a stupid fucking question.  
  
Middle movie  
  
An abandoned stretch of highway, the roads all lead to wooden barricades that block the path of the three brothers who are facing off against a Police paddy wagon which has the words 'M.P.D.' on the side. Both vehicles look close to falling apart yet there is still life in the both of them.  
  
Paddy wagon: THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, TURN OFF THE ENGINE AND COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP, WE CAN GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO RETURN TO YOUR HOMELAND.  
  
John: PISS OFF, YOU FAT WANKER (to Michael) lets finish him.  
  
Michael: Ready David?  
  
David: Is the pope Catholic?  
  
Michael presses a button on the car dashboard and the sunroof opens, David stand on the seat and aims the rocket launcher at the paddy wagon, the camera view changes to what David sees as he takes aim. The paddy wagon starts to accelerate towards the car with the intention of ramming it, but as it reaches a few feet away from the car David fires the rocket, striking the wagon square in its engine block and causing it to explode. But the Toyota is caught in the implosion and is thrown backwards, knocking the three out cold.  
  
Michael: When you sleep, it lets your brain go completely freaky on you, like forcing you to remember the day that your parents were torn apart while you and your brothers were at school.  
  
Colour photo of the house earlier except it look habitable, out front are the boys with their Mum and Dad, everyone is smiling for the camera Michael (V.O.): When Dad was transferred to the U.S. we all planed to enjoy the time there, even if we were miles from our true home. We enrolled into a new school and started this new life in Midway, but then everything went tits up.  
  
Black and white photo of Mum and Dad, who now have slash marks on their necks and chests, there are various intestinal parts sticking out of the gaps and there is a chalk outline around the corpses.  
  
Michael (V.O.): My brothers and I came home one day to a scene from a B grade horror movie.  
  
A police officer approaches the three brothers.  
  
Michael (V.O.): When the police told us that they couldn't catch the criminal responsible, we swore that we would take it into our own hands to make sure that justice was served, but that was before we were carted off to the orphanage by those bastards.  
  
Cuts to view of Michael's closed eyes, they snap open and he now looks even more determined he shakes David and John awake and starts the engine.  
  
Michael: That won't happen this time, we are too close to fall at the last hurdle, we will get the sick fuck responsible and make him pay.  
  
The car bursts through one of the barricades and vanishes into the distance.  
  
Ending  
  
A gigantic, black ice cream van explodes, flinging the flaming clown head at the camera, turning it to black, before coming back to the Toyota entering the theatre and driving towards Calypso's throne of mangled cars where Calypso and a young Boy sit. The brothers approach the throne and look up at the twisted founder of the tournament.  
  
Calypso: Congratulations, you have won this years Twisted Metal tournament, through sheer talent, skill and a bit of luck you have defeated all other competitors, tell me what is your wish?  
  
Michael: Calypso, we want the bastard responsible for the death of our Mum and Dad subdued and tied to the floor so that we can 'deal' with him.  
  
Calypso: Very well, your wish is granted, you're very fortunate that he didn't compete this year, anyway, he is outside waiting for you.  
  
The trio walk outside to find Cage, out cold, chained to the floor looking very vulnerable.  
  
Michael: David, get the gear out of the car, it's time for justice to be served.  
  
David quickly returns with three cricket bats and hands one each to his brothers.  
  
Michael: This one is for my Mum!  
  
Michael smacks Cage on the nose with the cricket bat, snapping cartilage and sending blood flying.  
  
David: This one is for Dad!  
  
David brings the bat down onto Cage's teeth, shattering his demonic grin forever.  
  
John: And this is for the hell we went through at the orphanage!  
  
John brings the bat down onto Cage's throat which lands with a sickening crack, by now Cage is conscious and has no idea what's going on as he struggles against the chains.  
  
Michael: (shaking his head as if scolding a child) You're probably wondering what is going on, well we're are just taking vengeance against you, don't take it personally, because we already do.  
  
Michael raises the bat above his head, as the camera changes to Cage's view on the ground and watches as the bat is bought down onto the bridge of his nose and causing the screen to go black.  
  
Time has past; the three siblings have left, leaving a battered and bloody body that was once Cage, the shadow of one tall figure and a shorter one stand over the beaten corpse.  
  
Calypso: Will he do?  
  
Kane Jr: He'll do perfectly.  
  
Credits roll with Paint It Black in the background.  
  
So? What ya think? Please review as it would be good to see what the professionals think. 


End file.
